Sentiment défendu
by Anacofleb
Summary: Ou pourquoi Tonks a-t-elle les cheveux gris souris dans Harry Potter et le Prince de sang mêlé tome 6 ....


**Titre : **Sentiment défendu

**Pairing : **Remus/Tonks

**Rating : **T (très doux)

**Nombres de mots: **1755

_Disclamer : Tout est à JKR… _

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à caresser l'horizon découvrant aux yeux de tous, un quartier qui semblait laisser à l'abandon.

Les façades des maisons étaient grises et crasseuses, avec parfois des fenêtres brisées.

Pas un chat sur les toits, pas un chien dans la rue, simplement le silence.

Soudain un bruit brisa cette tranquillité.

Sortant de nulle part, apparu une fine silhouette, vêtue d'une longue cape noire dont ne voyait pas le visage. Ni même la moindre mèche de cheveux dépasser.

Elle sembla vérifier que personne ne l'observait et s'avança jusqu'au numéro 11 de la rue.

Après quelques secondes, une vieille porte apparut, ainsi qu'un mur tout aussi délabré que ceux qui l'entouraient.

L'inconnue observa une nouvelle fois les environs, et pénétra au numéro 12 du square Grimmaurd.

La porte se referma sur elle et la jeune femme ôta sa cape.

Laissant apparaître sa fine et élégante silhouette.

Ainsi que son visage en forme de cœur, entourait de cheveux roses lui donnant un air enfantin.

Elle avança de quelques pas et trébucha dans le porte-parapluie, qui se trouvait là.

« Monstre ! Vermine ! Bâtarde ! Quitte cette maison !

- Bonjour à vous aussi ma tante, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

Un bruit de pas dévalant les escaliers lui parvint, suivie d'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Qui est là ?

Un homme aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches, se tenait en bas des escaliers.

Il semblait malade et fatigué. Ses habits miteux et usés ne le mettant pas en valeur.

Toutefois elle le trouvait charmant, et ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsque son regard croisa le sien.

- Ce n'est que moi Remus je me suis encore pris les pieds dans ce fichu truc.

- Oh bonjour Nymphadora…

- Quand te décideras tu enfin à m'appeler Tonks comme tous les autres ?

- Excuse-moi… Tonks… Que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ?

- Et bien je suis de garde au quartier général aujourd'hui… Et je pensais être seule à dire vrai… Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je voulais me retrouver un peu seul… Pour réfléchir… Oui c'est ça… pour réfléchir… »

Son regard s'était soudain voilé et sans un mot, il était remonté à l'étage, vers la chambre qui avait été autrefois celle de son ami.

Tonk se retrouva seule en bas de l'escalier. Elle avait vu ses magnifiques yeux dorés se voiler de tristesse. Elle savait pour l'avoir souvent observé que cela signifiait qu'il pensait à Sirius.

Depuis les événements du ministère, elle avait souvent pu contempler son regard si lumineux, le voir se ternir en quelques secondes à l'évocation de son ami ou d'un événement lui rappelant son absence.

Elle se demandait si elle devait le rejoindre ou le laisser un peu seul.

Néanmoins, elle préféra lui laisser un peu de temps et alla faire sa ronde dans les diverses pièces de l'ancienne demeure de la famille Black.

Un peu plus tard, elle arriva au seuil de la chambre où Remus s'était réfugié.

La porte était restée entrouverte, et Tonks se permit de jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa.

Une faible lumière éclairait la chambre et formait un halo autour du lit qui fut jadis celui de son cousin.

Remus était là, assis sur le lit, des parchemins et des photos éparpillés autour de lui.

Entre ses mains il tenait une photo, représentant quatre jeunes adolescents de 17 ans.

En l'observant mieux, la jeune femme put apercevoir des larmes dans ses yeux.

Elle eut soudain l'irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Lui dire combien elle l'aimait et que malgré l'absence de ses amis, il n'était pas seul. Elle était là, attendant un signe de sa part, qui semblait ne pas vouloir venir

« Remus ?

-…

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui…

- Je te dérange, je vais te laisser seul.

- Non ! Reste… j'ai besoin de compagnie…tu ne me déranges pas Nympha…

- Pitié Remus pas de…

- Oui je sais tu préfères Tonks… seulement je trouve que ton prénom te va à merveille, contrairement à ce que tu penses… »

La jeune femme rougit instantanément.

« Merci

- Oh de rien… »

Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers elle et devenait soudain beaucoup moins pâle.

Se pouvait-il que Remus ait des sentiments pour elle? Non voyons, c'était impossible, pour lui, elle resterait toujours Nymphadora… La cousine de Sirius.

« Ce sont les photos de ce cher Sirius n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… je les ai trouvées dans le bureau… On était insouciant à cette époque.

On pensait pouvoir survivre à tout. Mais la guerre en avait décidé autrement… elle a d'abord pris Lily et James… et dernièrement Sirius… Je me retrouve tout seul…

- Tu n'es pas seul, lui affirma la jeune femme, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains fines contre les siennes, je suis là moi…et j'aimerais être plus présente dans ta vie…

- Que veux-tu dire par être plus présente dans ma vie? Demanda Remus en plongeant un regard plein de questions dans celui de Tonks.

- Je…j'aimerais…enfin si tu es… bien sûr…parce que si tu n'es pas… je vois pas comment je pourrais… je veux dire… c'est vrai… comment on pourrait… enfin tu comprends… tu sais… toi et moi… on est amis alors… je… nous…

- Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu essayes de me dire…

- Je pense savoir comment te faire comprendre ce que je n'arrive pas à exprimer… »

Il la regarda pour essayer de comprendre ce qui la troublait.

Elle posa son regard sur lui, mais voyant qu'il la regardait, elle devint écarlate.

Pourtant il fallait qu'elle lui montre, il devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Alors lentement, elle plaça sa main sur sa joue parsemée de cicatrices.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas elle s'avança un peu plus, et plaqua tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps déjà.

Mais Remus ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Pourquoi diable rougissait-elle pour un simple regard ?

Pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis des années, et jamais elle ne lui avait semblé si troublée de lui parler. Que pouvait-elle avoir de si dérangeant à lui dire ?

Soudain il sentit une chaleur contre sa joue, qui le sortit de ses pensées. Comme un papillon, elle venait de l'effleurer.

Il adorait le frisson qui lui parcourait le corps à ce geste si simple, même s'il était tétanisé, ne sachant que dire ou faire.

Il la vit se rapprocher de lui, et sentit la douceur inopinée de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Si souvent il avait rêvé d'embrasser ses lèvres roses et délicates qu'il répondit à son baiser.

Leur échange était tendre, plein de promesses et de sentiments inavoués.

Tonks poussa un soupir de bien être, et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Remus, qui grogna de bonheur contre ses lèvres.

Elle profita de cette nouvelle promiscuité pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Leur baiser devint plus passionné, et deux grandes mains se posèrent sur la silhouette fine de la jeune femme. Les doigts du loup-garou couraient le long de son échine, la rendant folle.

Son instinct animal avait pris le dessus sur son esprit, et les petits soupirs de la jeune femme accentuaient son besoin de contact avec elle. Son désir pour elle grandissait en même temps que son érection devenait douloureuse de la sentir si proche et si loin en même temps.

Il commença à passer une main sous son chemisier, et sentit sa peau brûlante de désir pour lui.

Pourtant, il stoppa leur baiser enflammé pour reprendre son souffle.

Brusquement la réalité le frappa, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas avec elle, et surtout pas comme ça comme un animal en chaleur. Bien que cela lui brisait le cœur, il la repoussa.

« Remus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, Nymphadora. Ce serait une erreur pour nous deux.

- Comment ça une erreur ? Tu ne m'as pas donné l'impression que c'était une erreur, quand tu soupirais contre ma bouche.

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait et crois-moi je ne regrette rien…seulement …

- Seulement quoi Remus ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne m'aimes pas, après ce qui vient de se passer je ne te croirais pas une seule seconde.

- Non, je ne te ferai pas l'affront d'un tel mensonge. Mais il faut que tu saches que mes sentiments ne comptent pas. Puisqu'un homme tel que moi n'a pas le droit d'aimer.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Remus. Tu … je… enfin zut… pourquoi penses-tu que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer ?

- Regarde-moi ! Je suis un loup-garou qui ne reconnaît ni père, ni mère, ni amis, les jours de pleine lune. Je pourrais même tuer ma femme si j'en avais une. Je suis quelqu'un de dangereux pour mon entourage.

- Certes tu peux être dangereux mais cela m'est parfaitement égal. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Et pas juste aujourd'hui… non Remus j'ai toujours eu envie d'être avec toi… simplement parce que je… je… Je t'aime Remus

- …

- Dis-moi quelque chose Remus n'importe quoi mais ne me laisse pas face à un silence.

- Je suis désolé Nymphadora… vraiment désolé… seulement je pense que je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Je suis trop vieux, et surtout trop dangereux. En outre, je suis si pauvre que j'ai du mal à subvenir à mes propres besoins… Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais t'apporter… Oublie-moi, je t'en conjure…»

Les yeux de la métamorphomage se remplirent de larmes, et sa voix tremblait.

« Le fait que je t'aime plus que tout ne compte pas ?

- Si… cependant… il est préférable d'en rester là…

- Bien… alors je vais te laisser… mais sache que jamais je n'abandonnerai l'idée de faire partie de ta vie…surtout pas après ce soir… non jamais...jamais… je t'aime Remus. »

Aussitôt ses cheveux s'allongèrent, et leur couleur rose se ternit pour devenir couleur souris, pendant que les larmes sillonnaient son visage, bien plus pâle qu'avant.

Elle se retourna sans un mot de plus et disparut de la chambre dans un plop.

Elle ne vit pas celui qu'elle aimait pleurer et ne l'entendit pas non plus murmurer.

« Je t'aime aussi ma merveilleuse Nymphe… »


End file.
